El retorno de los olvidados
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: Una noche como cualquier otra, un incidente sucede en South Park, Tweek ha desaparecido y al parecer el único que sabe como encontrar su paradero es Butters. ¿Quienes son "Los secundarios"? ¿Porque han secuestrado a Tweek? Viejos enemigos del pasado han retornado y la única manera de luchar contra ellos es por medio de los sueños...y el elegido para esto será Stoch.


**Bueno...es hora de un nuevo fic :D**

**Si lo sé les emociona (?, espero que les guste mucho sinceramente, será un fic largo y con muchas cosas raras como siempre, ¿pero que esperaban esto es South Park? xD...¡ahora comencemos!**

**Fanfic: **El retorno de los olvidados.

**Género:** Ciencia Ficción/Comedia

**Serie: **South Park

**Parejas:** Posiblemente (?

**Idea original:** Luis Carlos

**Autora:** IceCreamLover96

**South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone. **

* * *

**_Capítulo 1:¿Me crees?_**

Butters se hallaba nervioso, hacía noches que no podía conciliar bien el sueño, otra vez tenía esas pesadillas recurrentes donde se veía a él en un sitio totalmente desconocido rodeado de personas que desconocía en su mayoría ya que estaban cubiertas con una especie de manto pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino el hecho que estas personas sabían demasiado de él, cada sueño parecía un interrogatorio policiaco eran miles de preguntas sobre sus compañeros, amigos y familia y Butters no quería decir nada pero lo perturbaban amenazándolo, Stoch no iba a poder seguir con esto, quería acabar de una vez pero cuando despertaba en las mañanas y se lo contaba a sus padres, estos no le creían o sea era en vano buscar ayuda.

Él fue al colegio como todos los días, con el mismo cansancio de hace semanas y sin que nadie lo ayudara porque lo tomarían como un loco.

* * *

Tweek caminó a su casa asustado, regresaba de hacer un trabajo en casa de Token y ya era algo tarde, los nervios le recorrían el cuerpo y la paranoia se apoderaba de él, sentía que lo seguían y no era solo esa noche, hace semanas que sentía que alguien le seguía el paso, pero cada vez que volteaba no había nadie, se lo comentaba a sus padres pero ellos supusieron que sería producto de su esquizofrenia, sus amigos no eran tampoco de mucha ayuda ya creían que era algo normal que él estuviera nervioso, pero Tweek sabía que no eran nervios, alguien lo seguía y confirmo aquello esa noche.

* * *

Butters llegó a su salón, con un mal presentimiento en su interior, como si hubiera alguna desgracia viniendo, y claro que iba a venir, es más estaba por comenzar un grave lio desde aquel momento en el que pisó su aula de clases, todos los estudiantes estaban rodeando a los miembros del Team Craig, algo les había sucedido porque estaban con cara de desconsuelo.

_-Tweek ha desaparecido._ –Lloraba Clyde como siempre lo solía hacer, pero esta vez con más tristeza de la usual mientras los otros presentes en el salón no tenían manera de cómo reaccionar ante eso.

_-No digas esa pendejada Clyde, las autoridades lo están buscando y no está perdido._ –Por otro lado Tucker trataba de mantenerse calmado pero al igual que el otro se sentía mal.

_-Debimos hacerle caso Craig, debimos acompañarlo anoche cuando dijo que lo seguían, es nuestra culpa que esté perdido, ¿y si lo mataron? Oh dios mío no puede ser…Tweek –_

_-Clyde cálmate que no solucionaremos nada… y no pienses que algo que no ha pasado, lo mejor es esperar a recibir noticias lo más pronto posible, piensa que sus padres están también desesperados. –_Token trataba de calmar a sus amigos ya que al ser la voz de la razón debía actuar maduramente, pese a que también se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

_-Ese paranoico de seguro está escondido en algún lado como el miedoso marica que es. _–Reía Cartman pero instantáneamente recibió muchísimas miradas desaprobatorias de del salón. –_Jódanse, saben que es la verdad._ –

_-Cállate gordo de mierda si no quieres que te haga tragarte esas palabras._ –Grandes abucheos se oyeron en el aula, Craig fue el más irritado de todos e impulsivamente agarró del cuello a Cartman y lo levantó un poco del piso observándolo con odio, y haciendo que a el otro le faltara un poco el aire. _–Te soltaré, porque no vale la pena amargarme con un imbécil como tú. _–Dicho y hecho, Tucker soltó al otro provocando que esta callera al piso, el Team Craig se volvió a sentar en sus lugares y siguieron conversando entre ellos.

Los demás presentes volvieron a sus propios grupos y platicaban esperando el ingreso del profesor Garrison, ya habían pasado 20 minutos y no daba señales de vida al parecer llegaría con retraso otra vez cosa que literalmente a los estudiantes no les importaba, era mejor asi perdían el tiempo.

_-Se me hace muy raro que Tweek desapareciera. ¿Copiaste la 22?_ –Dijo Kyle mientras leía un libro y apuntaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno.

_-Es verdad, ¿Qué conseguiría alguien al secuestrarlo? Sus padres son de clase media, él no es alguien que tiene enemigos ni tampoco una mala reputación, técnicamente es in-secuestrable. No aún me falta esa, encárgate de los ejercicios de la siguiente página._ –Comentaba Stan continuando con la conversación, y haciendo lo mismo que su amigo, tareas atrasadas.

_-Ustedes parecieran que han estado viendo demasiado "C.S.I Miami", son exagerados por mi parte creo que posiblemente tan solo se haya perdido en algún barrio que no conozca bien ¿no Butters?_ –Kenny volteó a su costado solo para ver a Stoch con una mirada perdida y consternada. _– ¿Qué pasa? –_

_-L-Lo siento, no es nada, solo estoy cansado. –_

_-Pareciera que no has dormido mi estimado, repito ¿algún problema?_ –McCormick insistía viendo aquellas ojeras que se posaban bajo los ojos del otro rubio. –_Butters por todos los cielos somos amigos ¿no? Creo que deberías decirme si algo te sucede ¿has tenido pesadillas? –_

_-Pues ni aunque te lo dijera me lo creerías. –_

_-Mira, si te hace sentir mejor Butters puedes conversarlo con Kenny a solas, Stan y yo debemos terminar el trabajo de matemáticas si es que Stan quiere pasar el curso._ –Desde aquel viaje a Hawái, era bien sabido que Kenny y Butters eran muy unidos, casi inclusive podrían compararse Stan y Kyle en lo de mejores amigos, por ello mismo Broflovski creyó que lo más conveniente era que Kenny hablara a solas con el otro.

_-¿Seguros chicos?_ –Preguntó no muy convencido el joven Stoch frotando sus pulgares con nervios.

_-No hay problema, además como dije debo ayudar a Stan con estos ejercicios. _–En ese instante aprovechando la ausencia de su profesor el par de rubios salió del aula dirigiéndose al patio de juegos.

Se sentaron en los columpios y comenzaron a charlar sobre aquel extraño asunto, las "pesadillas", sí cualquier persona diría que es una tontería preocuparse por eso, pero en el caso de Kenny ya estaba acostumbrado, cosas raras siempre sucedían en South Park y la mayoría de veces Butters estaba involucrado, además aquella mañana McCormick había despertado con un mal presentimiento, ese día sí que iría a ser particular.

_-¿Déjame entender, en tus pesadillas esas personas te dijeron que secuestrarían a Tweek? –_Preguntaba Kenny algo extrañado por esa confesión.

_-No, no, me preguntaron cosas sobre él y no solo sobre él, sino también sobre varios de los de la escuela y tengo miedo que quieran hacerle algo a los demás, mira que ya ha desaparecido Tweek y anoche ellos no dejaban de hacerme preguntas sobre él._ –El miedo se apoderaba de Leopold cada vez más al recordar las frases que había escuchado la noche anterior con respecto al desaparecido.

_-Mira, tan solo es un mal sueño pero creo que aún asi si notas algo raro debe haber algo tras eso, te ayudaré a descubrirlo, no te preocupes. –_

_-¿Enserio me crees? –_

_-Vamos, somos amigos y además tú harías lo mismo por mí. Asi que inspector Butters averiguaremos el caso. –_

_-Gracias Kenny. –_Decía feliz Butters pero aún asi algo inseguro por meter a su amigo en este problema.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases, los chicos aún seguían conversando y sin hacer nada, tocó el timbre de cambio de hora y al fin luego de una clase apareció el señor Garrison llevando muchos papeles entre manos, seguido de una persona desconocida.

_-Chicos, hoy no podré estar presente en la mayoría de clases porque al parecer tenemos una reunión de profesores y no tengo ni idea de que será, el punto es que vendrá alguien a reemplazarme, no lo vuelvan loco aún, él será el nuevo Chef ahora, dado que no tiene nada que hacer lo mandé a que los vigile. _–Explicaba el maestro mientras señalaba al hombre que estaba a su costado. _– ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? –_

_-Johnson, Derek Johnson. _–Sonreía aquel hombre mayor, paseando por el aula de clases, pocos le hicieron caso a su presencia. –_Tiene unos alumnos muy particulares señor Garrison. –_

_-Sí, si lo que diga, solo fíjese en que no se escapen del salón_. –Garrison tomó sus cosas y se fue del salón dejando a los estudiantes con el nuevo Chef.

_-Bueno, supongo que ya no debemos terminar esta tontería._ –Suspiró Stan cerrando su cuaderno y guardándolo en su mochila recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Kyle. _– ¿Qué? –_

_-Y luego te preguntas porque es que repruebas matemáticas. –_

_-Oh vamos Kyle…–_

_-Hey maricas._ –Cartman se acercó al dúo y se puso en frente de ellos 2 colocando sus manos en ambas carpetas. _– ¿no notan algo raro? –_

_-Aparte de que tu culo gordo nos tapa la vista, no creo. –_

_-Rata judía no es eso a lo que me refiero… hablo del nuevo chef._ –El castaño dijo lo último en susurro y mirando a ambos lados como si lo vigilaran.

_-¿Qué tiene el nuevo chef?_ –Preguntaba Stan algo escéptico sin comprender el punto de eso.

_-¿No sienten como si lo hubiéramos visto antes? Sé que usualmente no me interesaría si llega algún idiota nuevo como chef pero por alguna razón desde que entró, siento como si a ese viejo lo conociéramos._ –Explicaba Cartman ante la atenta mirada de sus "amigos".

_-Panzón, lo más probable es que…–_

_-Cartman tiene razón Kyle, si te fijas bien a ese hombre lo hemos visto antes, no me acuerdo pero si lo hemos visto. –_Ahora Broflovski estaba algo confundido, si bien no iba a creer nunca lo que Cartman decía, era Stan el que lo decía y eso lo hacía pensar que posiblemente era verdad de que aquel hombre lo habían visto.

_-Hey chicos, ¿sucede algo? Pueden contarme si algo les pasa, además de ser el nuevo chef también soy su amigo. _–Aquel tal "Johnson" se acercó interrumpiendo la charla del grupo, los chicos se asustaron un poco por su presencia pero procuraron lucir normales.

_-No nada señor, solo discutíamos de tareas. _–Kyle bajó la mirada a su cuaderno fingiendo leer algo, era verdad ahora que lo pensaba bien sí conocía a ese hombre.

_-Avísenme si necesitan algo, siempre pueden pedirme ayuda niños. _–El hombre los miró una vez más y se alejó para seguir paseando por el aula de clases con una gran sonrisa burlona en sus labios y dejando absortos al Team Stan, aquella persona que se encargaba de ser el ahora chef claro que lo conocían.

_-El club tutti frutty de hace años…los que mataron a Chef._ –Fue lo primero que dijo el pelirrojo temblando con algo de nervios, ¿Cómo iba a olvidar la muerte de uno de los adultos más queridos del pueblo? Stan y Cartman también estaban paralizados al volver a recordar eso.

_-¿Qué hace trabajando ese bastardo acá?_ –Preguntó Eric con ira y apretando los puños.

_-No lo sé, pero hay que avisarle a Kenny y a las autoridades ¿Cómo es posible que el colegio dejara que un pervertido como él esté acá?_ –El azabache se mostraba enojado con esta situación, se levantó de su lugar e iba a ir donde el hombre para gritarle pero lo retuvo Kyle.

_-Stan, lo primero que debemos es mantener la calma, hay que averiguar el porqué de su presencia y como es que lo han dejado trabajar acá. –_

_-Es verdad judío, hay que buscar en su expediente algo debe haber. _–Agregó Cartman.

_-Nadie debe enterarse de quien es él, los demás se alarmarán pero no hay que bajar la guardia ese idiota puede hacerle algo a alguno de los que conocemos_. –Los 3 estaban de acuerdo con eso, en casos así debían que proceder con mucho cuidado y no decir nada para no alterar a los demás.

_-Vengaremos la muerte de Chef, no se puede salir con las suyas. –_

Acabado el primer periodo tocó la campana de receso, los chicos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron y buscaron a Kenny por todos lados, él también merecía saber del peligro en que estaban, a lo lejos lo encontraron junto con Butters en la cafetería mientras estaban a punto de comer, corrieron Stan y Kyle corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les dieron y se lanzaron contra la bandeja frente a los rubios.

_-¡¿Oigan que hacen?!_ –McCormick gritó al ver aquella reacción de sus amigos que ahora estaban sobre la mesa. _–Hey tengo hambre, ¿Por qué hacen eso? –_

_-No toquen esa comida. –_

_-S-salchichas, creo que algo les pasa a Stan y Kyle. –_

_-Nos llevaremos al pobre un segundo, ya venimos Butters._ –Caminando lento pero llegando, aparecía Cartman comiendo sus clásicos Cheesy Poffs y jalando a Kenny.

_-Está bien chicos._ –Sonrió Stoch viendo cómo se alejaba el cuarteto, se les notaba alterados pero Butters prefirió no interferir, siguió sentado esperando a que volvieran pero pasaban los minutos y no habían señales de ellos, levantándose de su lugar se fue a sentar con el grupo de Craig_. – ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? –_

_-Claro Butters siéntate._ –Dijo Clyde haciendo espacio para que el rubio los acompañara.

_-Gracias._ –Leopold colocó su bandeja en la mesa, no había nada excepto una fruta ya que el resto de su comida había sido tirada por los "Súper Mejores Amigos", aún se preguntaba el porqué de su reacción tan desesperada, mas prefirió ignorar aquello y tratar de hablar con sus compañeros. _– ¿Y cómo se encuentran? –_

_-Pues supongo que bien, es mejor calmarnos con respecto al asunto de Tweek porque no conseguimos nada con nuestra desesperación. _–La mayoría de la mesa asentían con respecto a lo que había dicho Token, ahorita lo mejor era pensar en positivo y de que pronto hallarían a Tweek.

_-No comprendo cómo pueden ustedes estar tan calmados mientras nuestro amigo está allá afuera y quien sabe qué cosas le podrían estar haciendo. –_Pero no duraría mucho la paz en el team, Donovan estaba fuera de sus cabales, totalmente asustado y volviendo a entrar en pánico.

_-Clyde, te hemos dicho que te calmes, estás muy nervioso y llevas todo el día asi._ –Suspiraba el afroamericano que era el único capaz de mantenerse tranquilo.

_-S-Si e-es verdad, d-deberías relajarte. –_Intervino Jimmy

_-¡Es que no pueden estar tan tranquilos con todo lo que sucede! –_

_-¡Carajo Clyde cállate marica! –_Gritó Craig asustando a algunos chicos que estaban cerca de aquella mesa, la tensión se sentía en el aire y a los segundos todos se empezaron en el grupo a gritar entre ellos, echándose la culpa unos a otros, bajo presión no les era posible razonar al parecer.

_-Chicos cálmense _–Butters se levantó de su lugar alarmado por aquella pelea en la que el grupo, quería que pararan eso pero empezó a sentir algo raro, un agudo dolor en la cabeza lo hizo marearse. _–No tienen por qué ponerse asi, cálmen…–_De un momento para otro empezó a caer, lo último que vio fue a varios acercándose a él a su alrededor todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, vio a su alrededor y parecía estar en una especie de pradera, muy preciosa y cuidada ¿Cómo era que Butters había llegado ahí? Se levantó del lugar y trató de caminar pero se sentía demasiado débil para intentar algo.

_-¡¿Ngh Butters?! –_

_-¡¿Tweek?! _–Levantó su mirada y frente a él vio a aquel rubio nervioso que supuestamente estaba desaparecido.

_-Debes irte de acá, te encontrarán…nos encontrarán ¡gah! Oh Jesucristo._ –Tweek se encontraba asustado y alterado más que lo usual, Stoch notó el mal estado en el que estaba su ropa, sucia y desarreglada como si hubiera estado huyendo.

_-Oh salchichas. Tweek, Tweek cálmate ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quiénes nos encontrarán?–_

_-Ellos, los que me obligaron a venir anoche._ –El cafemaniaco sufría de un ataque de pánico, pero dejó de jalarse el cabello, tomó la mano de su compañero y lo ayudó a correr un poco, tenía que sacarlo cuando antes de aquel sitio o siquiera prevenirlo.

_-Tweek cálmate no entiendo, ¿de quienes hablas? _–Dijo Butters con la poca fuera que tenía, se sentía muy cansado y no sabía porque.

_-¡Gah! "Los secundarios" ellos, tomarán control de la imaginación, debes irte no puedes estar acá, si te encuentran estarás perdido, todos lo estaremos ¡Es demasiada presión! –_

_-¿Secundarios? ¿Quiénes son esos? –_

_-Es-es un grupo, ¡oh dios mío! Butters no sé cómo logré traerte acá pero debes irte cuando antes y advertirles a los demás que estamos en peligro ¡es una conspiración! _–Ahora Leopold recordaba, hace años un incidente similar sucedió, los musulmanes querían tomar control de Imaginacionlandia y cometieron un atentado terrorista, pero lo que no lograba entender era el por qué Tweek estaba ahí, ¿Qué tenían que ver sus amigos en todos esto? ¿Quiénes eran _"Los Secundarios"_?¿Por qué volver a tomar el control de la imaginación? Los pensamientos de Butters fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido, la tierra tembló y el cielo del prado donde estaban se tornó gris, una grieta se abrió en el suelo y de esta comenzó a salir un objeto extraño.

_-¡Oh dios! ¡Nos encontraron! ¡Butters vete! ¡Gah! Debes advertirles, no hay mucho tiempo._ –El paranoico lanzó a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas a un frondoso bosque y le hizo señales de que corriera, Stoch estaba en shock por todo lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, no…no podía ser verdad lo que veía.

¿Chef? ¿Acaso aquel hombre de armadura negra y metálica era Chef? Era idéntico al difunto cocinero, era un robot que con su sola presencia hacía sentir un terror único; Tweek trató de huir de él pero tan solo fue en vano, el hombre mecánico lo tomó por la espalda y lo cargó procurando no lastimarlo al parecer, a lo lejos y escondido entre los matorrales Butters se sentía frustrado de no poder hacer nada para salvar al otro, notó el terror, la angustia y la ansiedad en el rostro del rubio que soltaba lágrimas de miedo pero no podía defenderlo, se sentía muy débil siquiera para levantarse…el agudo dolor de cabeza volvió a él y poco a poco todo se nublaba y oscurecía solo que esta vez lo último que vio fue a Tweek siendo llevado por aquel Chef robótico, y a su lado notó la figura de una jovencita que recién aparecía, jamás la había visto estaba seguro.

* * *

_-¡Está despertando!_ –Gritó alguien.

_-Por dios Butters ¿Qué diablos pasó?_ –Poco a poco el mencionado abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en lo que era la enfermería del colegio y a su alrededor estaba Kenny, la enfermera Golum y sus padres.

_-¡Jovencito! ¿Porque te desmayaste?_ –Preguntó enojado Steven junto con Linda. _– ¿Quieres que te castiguemos por perder clases de tal manera? –_

_-¿Ah? Yo…yo lo siento no me sentí bien._ –El menor bajó la mirada y frotaba sus nudillos, nervioso. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Eso fue tan solo un sueño? ¿Entonces porque se sintió tan real?

_-No es excusa, estás castigado. Ahora vámonos a casa que ya acabaron las clases._ –Lo regañaba su padre saliendo de la enfermería con su esposa y la enfermera. _–Te esperamos en el auto. –_

_-Butters… ¿Qué sucedió?_ –Kenny se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca y lo miró preocupado al otro.

_-Sucedió otra vez, volví a soñar Kenny…pero esta vez fue diferente, tengo miedo. –_

_-¿Por qué? –_

_-Porque esta vez, Tweek estaba ahí, me advirtió que un gran peligro se avecina, atacarán la imaginación._ –McCormick lo miró algo incrédulo pero al ver como se estaba comenzando a quebrar su amigo supo que no mentía con lo que le dijo. _–No pude salvarlo Kenny…no pude. –_

_-Cálmate Butters ¿a quién no pudiste salvar? –_

_-A Tweek…un hombre parecido a Chef se lo llevó, vi como lloraba y no podía hacer nada para rescatarlo no me sentía bien y él solo logró decirme eso y que les avisara que un grupo llamado "Los secundarios" está tras de esto._ –Kenny se quedó helado al escuchar eso, muchísimas preguntas se plantearon ante él ¿acaso había una conexión entre los sueños de Butters y la re-aparición de ese hombre del club tutti frutty? Al parecer sí, y solo indicaba una cosa: aquello sería el comienzo de un acontecimiento único que traería problemas para todos y debían estar preparados para eso.

* * *

***Inserte música dramática* **

**Sí, para ser el primer capítulo esta muy loco pero asi será este fic, totalmente random, loco e inesperado :D **

**Muchas gracias a ****_Luis Carlos_**** que fue el que tenía la idea original y me permitió plasmarla acá, este fic va dedicado a él :3**

**Ya nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo si es que la historia tiene mucha acogida, y no se preocupen si actualizaré mi otro fic paralelamente calma (? e.e **

**Y pues sin nada más que decir me despido y espero que les agradara.**


End file.
